


Sledding

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [27]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Sledding, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:Any hcs for going sledding with papa III, Copia,& the ghouls?
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 59
Kudos: 15





	Sledding

The lot of you rent a little chalet for a long weekend—it’s one of those places where you can ski out the door down to the lift. In fact, The Clergy has an “understanding” with the nearby ski slopes.

**Papa III** _can’t wait_ to go sledding with you! This is something from his childhood in which he never got to indulge—maybe it was because his nannies had no time to take him, or maybe it’s because it was deemed too dangerous for an heir. But now he’s _Papa_ , and if you want to careen down a snow-covered hill with him in a sled or inner tube, he’s going to make it happen. He purchases top-of-the-line, designer snowsuits and tinted goggles for the both of you wear, and he makes sure only to have sleds made from top-quality materials. Sufficiently outfitted, you make it to the top of the hill (his Ghouls abandon the two of you to your own devices pretty early on while they participate in their own shenanigans). The snow is white and dazzling, and you can hear the delighted screams of the others—people that become dots as they slide downhill. You can tell Papa is a little anxious by the way he’s gripping your hand—even through the gloves—but when you look up at him, he just flashes you a beaming smile. “Shall we, _dolce_?” He snuggles into you as the two of you skate downhill across the packed-in powder. He’ll never admit to being slightly trepidatious about the whole scheme (he’s been told since birth its a _dangerous_ activity), but the whole time you’re just whooping it up and your energy is contagious. Pretty soon he’s tugging you back up the slope for another go. A race with one of the Ghouls ends with the two of you eating snow pretty hard—and at first you’re afraid Papa will throw a tantrum, but he just laughs and challenges his bandmate to best out of 3. Later, once the sun takes the warmth from the air and your garments are beginning to dampen, Papa escorts you to the lodge restaurant for some hot chocolate and cheese fondue to warm your bones.

**Cardinal Copia** : This is one of those activities he just had convinced himself was unenjoyable. Growing up without parents (or that many friends) left him on the sidelines too much—so you have a lot of baggage to deal with in getting him out onto the slope. The first pass leaves him feeling like the whole thing was a mistake—his fingers digging into your arms and himself frozen in terror—even as you had a great time, sandwiched in between his thighs as the two of you sailed down the hill. Copia is not a man who can let go easily, and unfortunately you guys quarrel a bit before you can come to an understanding—he has to go down the hill at least one more time  _ with an open mind _ , and if he  _ still _ doesn’t like it, you agree to let him spectate. The second time, he wraps his arms around your waist and buries his head into your shoulder. Halfway down—as you're laughing at the rush—you feel his grip loosen and his head tilt up. It’s progress, and he begrudgingly admits that another time or two down the slope might be ok. He never quite matches your exuberance, but a smile replaces the thin line on his lips, and he even lets out a breathy “Ah!” when a slight bump in the hill causes the two of you to go slightly airborne. The sun’s still out when he suggests you both retire to the chalet—he didn’t realize how tiring climbing in snow uphill would be. You must admit that stripping off your snow-damp garments and dozing in front of a crackling fire sounds mighty good right now.

**Aether** : Has heard of this “sledding thing”. He knows the Siblings around the Abbey often wait for the first snow to go out and engage in such an activity. He agrees to go because he’s super-curious about this human activity. Once at the top of the slope, he’s a little anxious—but it’s more about the anticipation than any fear. You tell him to hold on tight as you push off; the whole way down he’s making nervous chittering noises—and you’re concerned that he’s afraid—but the instant you reach the bottom, Aether is jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. In fact, for the rest of the day you can’t dissuade him off the slope for any reason—even for the hot chocolate break you take in the afternoon. By the end of the day, you’re pleasantly exhausted—if a little frozen—and looking forward to cozy sweaters and some warm stew back at the chalet … but then Aether finds out they do  _ night sledding _ . And who can resist the bright, hopeful eyes his give you.

**Dewdrop** : Has definitely snuck off Abbey grounds to go sledding (but:  _ shh _ —don’t let The Clergy know). Has his own sled he DIY’d into a speedy vehicle—a fact you learn only  _ after _ you’ve gone down the hill. You’d just gotten settled when Dew had started adjusting flaps and fins that appeared out of nowhere. You’d been about to say something about it when Dew hissed at you to lean forward, and suddenly your vision was filled by the rapidly-approaching slope bottom, the chill wind burning your cheeks. When his brakes hadn’t worked, he’d pulled you off into the snow, where the two of you continued forward on momentum before finally being stopped by the snow mound you’d created. Dew had jumped up, cursing, to run after his sled—more intent on fussing with his alterations than you and your mouthful of snow. He disappears for a while, Swiss laughing after him. When he reappears, he’s serious as a heart attack, sled under his arm. Are you ready for round 2? Here, you can control the rudders.

**Swiss** : If you think Dew was the only one sneaking out to go sledding, you don’t know the Ghouls very well. The two of them have a “friendly” rivalry on whose sled design is the best. He’s pretty confident in his design—and don’t you want to be on the winning team? Unlike Dewdrop, Swiss performs a pretty elaborate safety check and dubs you his first mate. “This,” he points at a flap with a claw, “is to speed up. This,” he points at a fin, “is to slow down.” You and him make a pretty good team as he calls out directions. He doesn’t beat Dew the first go down—but you and him also don’t eat a facefull of snow. So. By midday the two of you are a well oiled machine—being able to fly down the slope even as you’re able to maneuver around obstacles. Dewdrop wants another go? BRING IT ON.

**Rain** : He’s always wanted to go sledding! He completely overcompensates, and you have to delayer him so he stops looking like a starfish. He’s completely entranced by the sled, and you give him a basic tutorial on how to maneuver it before the two of you even make your way onto the slope. On the first couple of runs, you bracket Rain in as you guide him into correctly steering the vehicle as he teeth purrs in joy. Soon enough, however, he commandeers your sled and makes you switch places. Snow is just frozen water: HE’S GOT THIS _.  _ The two of you make a pretty formidable team once Rain has got his captain’s hat on. While Dewdrop and Swiss compete to see who built the best sled, Rain does calculations in his head to use the wind and the drag of the snow to get the two of you at maximum velocity. Here you thought your Ghoul was going to be all sedate and snuggly, but now he’s barking out commands, intent on winning the competition he wasn’t even invited to.

**Mountain** : The adrenaline rush of speeding down the slope doesn’t even interest him. He just wants to cuddle you close and enjoy the journey—the burst of powder under the rails; the crisp bite of the winter wind; the way the color of the evergreens stand stark against the snow. He leans back, trailing his claws behind you in the snow as he enjoys the feel of the snow under his fingertips. You don’t get as many runs in with Mountain because he’s always wandering off—isn’t this a nice spot for snow demons? Wouldn’t you like a crown of pine needles? Look there—it’s a rabbit with it’s winter-white fur. You can’t even be mad about it as you finally make it back to the top, one hand holding your winter crown in place as you easily swoosh back down the slope.

**Cirrus & Cumulus** : These women are a  _ team _ and you’re just along for the ride. Like Mountain, they have no interest in the fastest run competition—they just want to have a good time. They already know a thing or two about sledding, and they sandwich you in between them as they fly down the slope, careful to avoid the other sledders. They fuss when they think your gloves are too damp and your cheeks too red, making you take a midday break to warm up and dry out. The fire is a hot commodity, but they growl and hiss at anyone (Copia is no exception) who tries to get between you and the flames. While some of the others skip lunch entirely, these two make sure you have a hearty bowl of soup as they refresh with some raw roast beef sandwiches. You’re warm, full, and ready to take a nap in their Ghoulette pile, but they came here to sled! Now that you’ve been fed and warmed, it’s time to get back out there! When they hear there’s night sledding, they’re quick to join Aether with their puppy-dog eyes.

  
  



End file.
